Forgoten, Not forgivin'
by Paiden Mergin
Summary: Another one of my stories that you pick the next part. :) From the doctors point of veiw. This is kinda based on my experences with girls (The Doctor and Seven) Now, With the second chapter, Seven and the Doctor will experience a new friendship...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-The 'Star Trek: Voyager' names and everything belong to the late, the great, Gene Roddenberry. But I use them in the utmost respect (except when I talk about people I don't like).  
  
Authors Note- This does take place after Tom and B'Lanna have their child, I have dubbed Landra Kim Paris and they are about two years away from the Alpha Quadrent, Thanks to Borg Tech Stuff and a little luck  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." I said as I came on line  
'I gotta change that' I thought looking around for the patient  
I saw Seven right away. She was looking more beautiful then ever. She was wear and evening gown, long, cut up the legto the her upper knee. Her long blonde hair falling around her face, framing it perfectly.  
"Special occasion Seven?" I asked, checking on a test someone had left running  
"I require you assistance tonight, half hour, holodeck one. A 'Black Tie affar' as the captain puts it." She said  
"What's going on? Another wedding? Prehaps Nelix and Lt. Wildman. Harry and one of those twins. I can never remember their names." Now I was just jealous. The woman I loved deeply, right here in this room  
"You will need to wear a suit, not a tux." She said walking out of the room  
"Yes mother." I said accessing the database for a suit  
The door closed,and with it another chance for me to tell her how I feel.  
'Now, just the perfect outfit.' I hit the button and I shimmered. I looked down and I had a fancy suit on. My cufflinks were the same color as my moble emiter, even though I wouldn't need it. I check the time.  
'28 minutes to go.' My thoughts were my own. 'I really should make a holo-pet.'  
"Computer, at 8:00pm, transfer my program to holodeck one, and page Seven, tell her where I am." The computer confermind "Deactiveate EMH." He said then shimmered away  
  
8:00 comes, The doctor is transfered to the Holodeck and Seven of Nine joins him minutes later.  
"Doctor, How's things down in sick bay?" Tom asked as he walked up to the newly arrived hologram  
"Godfather Doc, You look nice tonight." Landra said  
"Thank you sweetheart. You look very nice as well." He said kneeling down and touching her face  
"So, Doc, What's been happening down in sick bay?" Tom asked  
"Well, Yesterday I saved Lt. Wildmans arm from having to be cut off compleatly and then Chakotay-"  
"Doctor, Lt. Widman arm, That happened last year. When was the last time youwere activated?" B'Lanna said  
"A YEAR!" I said "Landra, go see Naomi. Look she just walked in."  
Landra walked over to Naomi, who is growing up to be a strapping young lady, and said the usual greetings.  
"That's right! This is the first Hologram program to be turned on for, well a year." Tom said in this like 'Duh' every-body-knew-that way  
"So what happened? Why has it been that long? You can't expect me to beleave that nobody had a medical emergency for a year!' I exploded as Seven walked up to me  
"What is the problem Doctor?" She asked  
I could have just melted in her eyes. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I have quite a bit of a database.  
"You haven't acctivated me in over a year! What's going on?" I said, flinging champagene I had across the room and hitting the captain on the back  
Katherine and Chakotay walked over. They both had rings on their fingers. Something new.  
"Doctor! Good to see you old man. How you doing?" he said to me  
"Who's bright idea was it to leave this ship without a head medical officer for a year!" I practicly screamed  
"You want to know why we did that Doctor?" Katherine said to me " The reason is-"  
  
Okay People, Another one of my you pick, I write adventures. So whats it going to be.  
Also pelase include notes like, do you like this way, or how the story is so far.  
  
1)The Borg attacked and the Holo-sytems went down first  
2)They just didn't want to waste the power  
3) I should write my own ending and stop asking you guys  
Or, 4)They just did  



	2. A New Beginning

Okay, I have been flooded (okay more like a trickle) of e-mail's, and you people have confused me even more. So, I have deiced to pick (insert drum roll here)...  
ALL OF THEM! That's right! All four options! No, your eyes aren't deceiving you. I, Max Tones have decided to write my own ending!   
The chooses were:  
1) The Borg attacked and the Holo-sytems went down first  
2) They just didn't want to waste the power  
3) I should write my own ending and stop asking you guys  
Or, 4) They just did  
  
"After the Borg attacked, our power was at a all time low. They have this new energy-sapping weapon. But I wrote my own ending to this story (clever way to sneak #3 in huh) and we didn't want to, but we just did. That's why you were turned off for over a year." She said, "After that, Chakoty and I just decided to get married." They both raised their left hands.  
"So," I said, "You shut me down because you didn't have the power to run a secondary system, but I assume, the replicators were still on-line after this incident?"  
"Well, yeah. We needed those to make stuff." Said B'Lanna  
"But you didn't need a EMH. So, you would rather have, say, a bowl of ice cream, to a hologram that can cure just about anything! Of all the insults I have had! Computer, send the EMH program back to sickbay." I said madder then I had ever been before.  
"Belay that order." The captain said  
"I want to leave! Don't I have that right!" I screamed in her face  
"Well yes but-" she said  
"Computer, NOW!" I said shimmering then vanishing  
  
I reappeared back in sickbay. I stormed over to main console.  
"If they don't appreciate my skills, I'll make somebody who does..."  
  
  
"What's wrong now?" I said coming back online  
"That's better." I thought  
"That's new." Kathryn said  
"Oh. It's you. What do you want now?" I asked  
"Still angry about last night?"  
"Duh." I said in response  
"What's with the attitude?" she asked  
"OH!" this really got me burned " You shut me off for a YEAR, say you would rather have replicators then me, and then ask what's wrong? You bitch!"  
"Well doctor-" She started to say  
"Well nothing! I have someone now who will appreciate me as a friend. Not just a Hologram. Computer, activate Doctor Program 4-Alpha." I said  
A new hologram appeared. First the head appeared then the body followed. It was a Boarder Collie.  
"A dog?" She said  
"His name is Tait." I responded  
"A dog?" The captain said to me  
"That's right, a dog." I said kneeling down to pet him  
"ARF!" he said  
"That's a little unorthodox." She said to me  
"So is leaving your star ship without a doctor for a year!" I retorted  
"Whatever..." She said walking away  
"Come back when you have a medical emergency bitch!" I yelled at her  
"Doctor!" Naomi said walking in  
"Sorry. Naomi, meet Tait." I said getting out a holo-ball  
"Your dog? Come here. Good dog." She said petting him  
"Yeah. Naomi, your how old now?" The doctor said walking to the replicator  
"Almost 18. Mom said I could enter Starfleet academy on my next birthday. I want to be a doctor." She said walking over to him  
"What's with the uniform Naomi?" I said  
"Oh," she looked down "I've been in training for Starfleet medical for over a year now..."  
She looked down at her feet like she had said something wrong.  
"What's wrong?" I said  
"I forgot about you. It's been a year, I haven't seen you, and all I can talk about is Starfleet medical..." she said walking towards the door "I have to go!" She ran out of the room  
"NAOMI!" I tried to yell after her, but she didn't come back  
"Has everyone forgotten about me?" I wondered petting Tait  
Seven walks in wearing her blue suit with silver sleeves.  
"Hello doctor. How are you today?" She said walking over to me  
"Seven, Did everyone just forget about me? Did they just leave my program to rot in some computer core?" I asked  
"No. We have been working on a surprise for you for the last year. The only way we could make sure that you wouldn't know is to disable you after the battle with the Borg." She said  
"So, what's the big secret?" I asked throwing the ball for Tait  
"During our battle, The Borg transported many drones to Voyager." She started to explain "After we defeated the Borg, we found a old drone, locked away in a Jeffries Tube. It was Doctor Zimmerman."  
"Zimmerman! My creator Zimmerman!" I said dropping the ball  
"Yes. We worked on it in an engineering bay and we were able to make him like me. A Borg, disconnected, but still just as efficient." She said sitting down on a bio-bed  
"So? What's that have to do with me?" I asked sitting down next to her  
"The drone was dead. We were able to make so that it would work, but it has no life. In other words it requires you..." she said  
"Well what am I going to do?" I asked  
"Remember when we were kidnapped by aliens, and to conceal you, we had to make it so that you were inside of me, I was a trap in my own head." She said staling  
"Yeah." I said  
"We will do that again. I will absorb your program, then transfer it into Doctor Zimmerman." She said standing up.  
"We'll do what now." I said at a loss for words.  
  
GOOD GOD! That was a very hard thing for me to write! I don't know why, but whatever. So, I have told you what I'm going to do now, How do you like that? Please R/R.  
  
-Max  
  



End file.
